The Muppets (2015)
The Muppets is a prime time television show currently in development with ABC Studios and the Muppets Studio. The series will feature the Muppet characters in a 'mockumentary'-style series that will explore their lives both at home and at work. In spring 2015, ABC produced a short pilot presentation for the series. Bill Prady (Miss Piggy's Hollywood, The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, The Big Bang Theory) and Bob Kushell (The Simpsons, 3rd Rock from the Sun) served as co-writers and as executive producers along with director Randall Einhorn (The Office, Survivor) and Muppeteer Bill Barretta. On May 7, 2015, ABC officially announced that the series had been picked up for the fall 2015 television season.Variety "‘The Muppets,’ Comedy from ‘Community’ Star Ken Jeong Among ABC Orders" by Elizabeth Wagmeister, May 7, 2015 | 06:45PM PT The show is slated to air on Tuesdays at 8PM Eastern (7PM Central) starting in the fall of 2015.Entertainment Weekly. ABC's fall schedule: 'Muppets' open Tuesdays Official synopsis Trailer Presentation pilot In spring 2015 it was first reported that ABC was developing a pilot presentation for a new television series featuring the Muppets under the working-title "Muppets 2015"Variety - ABC Eyes ‘Muppet Show’ Reboot. Descriptions of the pilot presentation stated that "The Muppets excitedly gather at ABC for a meeting about the new Muppet Show. However, the show will not move forward unless Miss Piggy signs on."Variety - ABC Eyes ‘Muppet Show’ Reboot Early sources say the concept for the presentation pilot also features turmoil in Piggy and Kermit's relationship and includes plans for celebrity cameos — including Miss Piggy's current co-star and Fozzie's girlfriend and her parents. It has also been reported that the project is a "more adult Muppet show, for kids of all ages."Muppets scoop: ABC revival to explore their personal lives in 'more adult' show According to an early project description from ABC: On April 2, 2015 the news broke that Randall Einhorn would direct the pilot which was written by Bill Prady and Bob Kushell.@ProdWeek on Twitter. April 2, 2015 Prady had produced a similar 'mockumentary' pilot presentation with the Muppets in 2007 which was not picked up. The presentation pilot filmed the week of April 12, 2015 on the Disney lot in Burbank, CA.Hollywood Reporter: 'Muppets' Revived at ABC With 'Big Bang Theory' Co-Creator Celebrity cameos were filmed with Elizabeth BanksBob Kushell on Instagram and Topher Grace.Bob Kushell on Instagram The pilot presentation reportedly received a standing ovation when it screened for ABC executives in May 2015.The Muppets Revival Is Happening and Here’s the First Photo by James Hibberd and Natalie Abrams / Entertainment Weekly ;Muppets :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Walter, Denise, penguins, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Lew Zealand, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Sweetums, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Animal, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, The Swedish Chef, Pops, Beautiful Day Monster, Chip, Cynthia Rose, Uncle Deadly, Rizzo the Rat, Thingy-Thing, Wayne and Wanda, Angel Marie, Statler and Waldorf, Vegetables, The Newsman TM15-01.jpg TM15-02.jpg TM15-03.jpg TM15-04.jpg TM15-05.jpg TM15-06.jpg TM2015-A.jpg TM2015-B.jpg TM2015-C.jpg TM2015-D.jpg TM2015-E.jpg See also by Adeline Ramage Rooney.]] *The Muppets 2002 Presentation Pilot *The Muppets 2005 Presentation Pilot *The Muppets 2006 Presentation Pilot *The Muppets 2007 Presentation Pilot Sources External links *Official site *Official Facebook fan page Category:Pilots and Pitches Category:Muppet TV Shows